


Day 24: Biting "Control"

by Aquielle



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, Biting, Demon!Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top!Cas, Wall Sex, bottom!Dean, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas laps his tongue at the angry welt that shoots little bolts through his body. </p><p>"You're very eager." Castiel's voice pours out low and dark into the shell of his ear "What have we talked about?"</p><p>Dean breathes out slowly "Control" trying to keep the whine out of his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Biting "Control"

**Author's Note:**

> For Serenhawk who writes lovely man friction and gives a girl all sorts of nasty ideas.

Cas deepens the kiss as he presses into Dean's space and backs him up to the wall of his bedroom. He runs his hand over the angry mark then wraps himself around Dean, pulling his arms to the small of his back and sucks just below his ear.

Dean bucks against his hold but Cas spins him around pinning him to the wall. Dean feels the teeth sink into him where neck meets shoulder and he goes limp. As Cas digs his fingers into his hips Dean lets out a groan so low it doesn't even sound like it came from his body. Surely it's the sound of the earth cracking open to swallow them both into Hell because this is too good to be anything but sinful.

Cas pulls his hips back and grinds into his ass and sweetjesusmarymotheroffuckyes! His hands fly to his pants with every intention of ridding himself of the barriers between them when Cas bites down again. He can't control the shiver that wracks his body and suddenly his hands won't function.

Cas laps his tongue at the angry welt that shoots little bolts through his body. He places his hand over Dean's zipper and presses into his aching cock. "You're very eager." Castiel's voice pours out low and dark into the shell of his ear "What have we talked about?"

Dean breathes out slowly "Control" he tries to keep the whine out of his voice. He brings his hands to the wall and inhales through his nose. He is engulfed in the smell of Cas and it's like being swallowed by the sun he's so warm and bright.

"I know you can do it beloved" Cas breathes like a promise as he licks his way down Dean's neck. He stops back at the welt and that sting of pain mixed with the glorious feel of Cas pressing him into the wall and holy fuck why does he need hands?

Cas backs off long enough to rid him of his shirt before pressing in again. They are locked tight together from waist to toe. Dean feels the evidence of the angel's desire pressing into his ass as Cas traces patterns on the skin of his back with one hand, petting his flank with the other.

Cas trails his tongue across Dean's back and down his spine, stopping to suck and nip whispering in words that make no sense intermingled with his name. It must be Enochian he thinks as he wonders if those words of worship have ever been heard by demon ears before.

Dean curls his hands into fists and breathes as slowly as possible, hanging on to his control, muscles tense with desperation. He knows that Cas will be his salvation. He knows that the reward for his restraint will be better than any of the nasty thoughts inside his head.

Cas works his way back up and bites down on his abused neck as he unbuckles Dean's belt and slides the last of his clothes off leaving him hard and naked pressed against the wall trapped by Castiel who kneels fully clothed behind him.

"Jesus fuck, Cas" he moans trying to keep from arching his back and failing. He can feel the heat pouring off Cas as he runs his hands up Dean's thighs.

"Don't make me punish you for blasphemy" he breathes into the crease of Dean's ass as he bites into the meat of the cheek.

"Please" Dean shudders out "I'll behave" then all the air leaves his body at the first flick of Castiel's tongue.

Dean knows that this praise, this worship can only come from the Divine, it must be sent from Heaven. The demon inside snaps and snarls at the thought but his body arches as another bolt of pleasure lances through him. He will never understand what he has done to deserve this benediction.

Dean has been reduced to begging, pleading, promising the moon and every last star. He claws at the wall and knows there is no way he can last much longer. "Please Cas, anything, please just....fuck!" He has lost the plot completely.

The angel had broken his brain with his tongue and his fingers and all that light and the heat of his skin, the smell of him, sweat, sex, spice and ozone. It makes Dean buck back into Cas and sob "Need you....please".

Dean aches at the sudden emptiness until he hears the belt and zipper of Castiel's pants and suddenly feels Cas pressing into him as he moans "so good for me Dean".

There is the burn that stings and jolts through Dean as Cas slides in. The throbbing inside his arm echos through his body as Cas bottoms out with a grunt the hits Dean like lightning.

"Yes" he wails as Cas nudges that spot inside him that lights his nerves up like a house on fire. Cas threads his fingers into Dean's hair and pulls back to suck and bite a new mark on his neck.

"Oh...Dean...so...good...so...perfect...beloved" every word forced out with another thrust that breaks against his willpower to keep his hands to himself.

He is greedy with his entire body and he wraps his arm behind to grab at Castiel's ass to keep him buried deep while clutching him inside. The drag and pull and friction of Castiel's cock moving inside Dean makes him cry out "Cas, fuck, please" as he clings onto his angel, his savior.

He hears Cas moan when he tightens then he lets out a cry, Dean grinds back and Cas pushes in hard and deep, his body jerking as he comes in a torrent of liquid heat that Dean feels burning inside as he shatters and his orgasm explodes, blurring his vision.

After he has been petted, kissed and cleaned Cas lays him out on his bed and curls up behind him. He feels calm and tired at last, sated and safe wrapped in the arms of his salvation. The mark no longer throbbing through his body. Only Cas could do this, he is Dean's angel in every sense of the word.

"Requiem meam dilectam" Cas whispers into the ear as he drifts off to sleep, "Et ponam oculos meos super te".

**Author's Note:**

> "Rest my beloved"  
> "I will watch over you"


End file.
